


Slapped With the Truth, Kissed With a Lie (Part 2)

by bloodreddahlia



Series: Slapped With the Truth, Kissed With A Lie [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodreddahlia/pseuds/bloodreddahlia
Summary: After weathering a storm of lies, betrayal and opposition from those who would thwart their relationship, it finally appears that Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish are ready to proceed with their lives together as husband and wife. But neither of them anticipated the appearance of a new and much more terrifying threat that seeks to destroy Petyr and tear them apart forever.





	Slapped With the Truth, Kissed With a Lie (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my first fic ever on this site so I am excited to return to the characters. You will need to read Part One or this one won't make any sense. Part 2 of the series, "An Unexpected Gift" is a piece of standalone pure smut. It is not necessary plot-wise to read that one, if you don't wish to. I hope you enjoy this continuation of their story.

“Petyr, have you seen my keys? I can’t seem to find them anywhere. Damn It! I always do this when I’m in a hurry to get somewhere.”  
Sansa heard a wry chuckle from the kitchen where Petyr was pouring himself his ritual black coffee.  
“Try in the lounge room on the coffee table underneath the pile of bridal magazines that seems to be building itself up into a rather convincing replica of Mount Everest.”  
She emitted a noise of exasperation and dug impatiently underneath the messy heap of magazines and sure enough there were her keys.  
“How the hell did you know they would be there?”  
“Lucky guess. Come here and give me a kiss before you go.”  
“Oh alright,” she replied in mock resignation, “I guess you’ve earned it.”

 

Sansa sashayed up to Petyr and wove her arms around his waist. She yelped as he grabbed her and suddenly hoisted her up on to the kitchen counter and stood between her legs.  
“Don’t you dare, Petyr,” she warned waggling her finger at him as she stifled a giggle. “You’ll make me late.”  
“When do you have to be there?” he asked as he nuzzled her neck.  
“Mmm,” she hummed. “9am.”  
“Plenty of time,” he said grinning and moving his hands up her thighs and behind to her buttocks pulling her closer to him.

 

Sansa laughed and pushed lightly against his chest.  
“I’m running late as it is because you wouldn’t let me get out of bed, Petyr.”  
“I don’t seem to recall hearing you complain, my love.”  
“Be that as it may, I can’t afford to miss this lecture.”  
Petyr heaved an exaggerated sigh.  
“I don’t know why you insisted on enrolling in this tedious Business Administration Degree. I could have taught you everything you needed to know just as well or even better than those overpaid, under-experienced academics,” he pouted, as his fingers played along the top of her thighs while he nibbled on her earlobe.  
“You’ve taught me everything I know that’s worth knowing,” she replied in an effort to mollify him.  
She stopped talking and leaned back to survey his face.  
“I’m not referring to that Petyr,” she giggled as she noticed the mischief in his eyes and his cheeky smirk in response.

 

Suddenly Petyr’s demeanour changed, a frown creasing the skin of his forehead.  
“You know I only jest Sansa. I am very proud of you for taking charge of your own life and career. I want my wife to be her own woman, capable of making her own decisions, strong and independent. You have always had those qualities but I have seen so much growth in you over the last six months.”  
“It’s because of you Petyr. When I am with you, you make me feel like I can do anything.”  
“You can do anything my sweet. But you don’t need me to find your inner strength. Always remember that.”  
Something about the way Petyr was speaking and his sudden sombre change of mood made her feel uneasy.  
“Petyr is something wrong? You don’t seem like yourself.”  
“No, nothing is wrong exactly. I just…. Come here,” he said as he hugged her to him.  
After a while, she drew away slightly and ran her fingers through the hair at his temples frowning in concern.  
“You know if there is anything wrong, you can talk to me. I love you. You can tell me anything. We are a team now.”

 

Petyr scratched at his chin and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Yes, we are. Alright. There is something I need to discuss with you.”  
“Okay,” Sansa replied, starting to feel a little worried.  
“It’s the divorce. My lawyer has advised it will be finalised in the next couple of days.”  
Sansa sighed in relief. She did not have it in her heart to exactly rejoice at the news; the end of a marriage even one as loveless as the one between Petyr and her aunt Lysa was not something to be celebrated. She knew that Petyr felt the same way.  
“So then we can get on with our lives and no longer have to pretend that we aren’t together for the sake of appearances. Finally I will be able to wear your ring on my finger and not on a chain around my neck. It’s what we’ve both been waiting for.”  
“Of course it is. But with it will come a whole lot of new challenges for us. We have to tell your brothers and sister, for one.”  
Sansa sighed. The thought of coming clean to her family had weighed heavily on her for months but she knew that it would have to be done sooner rather than later.  
"I'm not going to lie, Petyr. It is not going to be easy but they love me. At first they’ll be shocked. But they will want what is best for me. And you are what is best for me. I am sure they will see that. We’ll make them see it. It will just take a little bit of time that’s all.”

 

“Then there’s the inevitable fallout in the media,” Petyr pointed out.  
“Yes,” replied Sansa, “I’m more worried about that actually. What is it going to do to your position at the company?”  
“I don’t want to lie to you either. Varys and his supporters on the board have been undermining me for months. This sort of publicity is just exactly what they need to make life pretty bloody hard for me but I’ll take care of it. That’s not what I’m worried about.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“I’m concerned that the media are going to come after you. You must have some inkling of how they are likely to spin all of this, particularly if we go public right after the divorce. They are going to have an absolute field day over the age gap.”  
“Petyr, I don’t want you to worry about me. You know I am not a gold digging floozy and I know you are not some letch with a mid-life crisis trading in his older wife for a younger model. We know what we are to each other and that is all that matters. Nothing that anyone else believes or conjures up in their small minds means anything to me. I can handle it if you can. Please trust me.”  
Petyr embraced her so tightly that she thought he would crack a rib but he didn’t respond with words. Sansa hugged him back understanding that words were unnecessary.

 

Eventually Petyr disentangled himself from her.  
“We need to tell your family as soon as possible Sansa.”  
“Okay. I’ll ring Rob and set up a meeting in Winterfell for the weekend. I’ll have him talk to Jon to see if he can be there too. The military base is about an hour’s travel away by plane so hopefully he will be able to organise a little time away at short notice. I don’t want to tell Arya with the others. I’ll talk to her separately.”  
“Whatever you think would be best, my love. I trust your judgement.”  
“Okay, that’s settled. I really have to go now Petyr,” she smiled. “Still want that kiss?”  
“Is that actually a serious question?” he replied as he helped her down from the kitchen counter and pulled her close for a warm gentle kiss. He cradled her face in his hands and toyed gently with her bottom lip with his teeth. As her lips parted his tongue invaded her mouth tasting and probing. She felt the press of his hardened cock against her belly and moaned, breaking the kiss as she pushed gently at his chest.  
“I really am going now. We can continue this when you get back from work. Have a good day.”  
“Thank you my love. You too. Say hello to Margaery and Harry for me.”  
“Will do,” she replied as she pecked him chastely on the cheek and rushed from the house, escaping before he could entrap her in his arms.


End file.
